


Так просто любить

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [33]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't Have to Know Sense8 Canon, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Рокэ влюблён в своего оруженосца с Фабианова дня
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Так просто любить

Вечер. И хочется согреться. И выпито достаточно, но он готов продолжать. Его история начинается с поцелуя, о котором Ричард вряд ли вспомнит. С того, который вовсе таковым и не был — всего лишь дань обычаю, древний ритуал, подтверждение присяги. Мимолётное прикосновение горячих губ, слишком горячих... Окделл болен, это не вызывает сомнений. Возможно, в тот день Рокэ слишком жесток, но он впервые боится — за себя и за него — и не предлагает помощь. Страшится отобрать сына у убитого врага — и парень едва не лишается руки. Рокэ исправляет свою оплошность позже — и тут же отступает в тень.

Так просто любить...

Ричард держит спину прямо, и кажется, вот-вот переломится. Гордо поворачивает голову, принимая поводья от Пако, чтобы тут же, выехав за ворота, опустить её. Всего лишь на мгновение: ему стыдно за своего нелепого надорского конька. Длинноногого, нескладного. Да он и сам такой же — неокрепший северный жеребёнок, дитя стужи и холода: взбрыкивает, грызёт удила. Потянется ли он за лаской, надумай Рокэ протянуть руку?

Tan fácil de amar... Пальцы вычерчивают буквы на оконном стекле, чтобы тут же стереть. Так просто любить.

Его юность робка и целомудренна, желание пугает её. Она хранит засохшую ветку акации или оброненный платок. Пишет сонеты, и в них губы подобны розам, щёки румяны, словно спелые яблоки, взгляды чисты, а глаза глубоки, как озёра.

У юности есть сила, много силы, и она — в неведении. Непробиваемый доспех, прочный, как панцирь черепахи. И столь хрупкий, что его легко разбить одним щелчком.

Его глаза цвета свинца, из которого отливают пули. Не оттого ли порой мнится, что мальчик верит, будто может убить одним только взглядом? А порой они светятся мягким податливым серебром. Серебром его Севера. Матовая прозрачность сосулек, свисающих зубастым ожерельем с крыш и древесных веток. Серая гладь застывших подо льдом рек. Серебро облетающего вишнёвого цвета, что Рокэ стряхивает с рукава мундира, возвращаясь с ТОЙ войны.

Он не верит в Создателя, но доверяет картам, начертанным на небе для каждого из живущих. Когда Рокэ ловит на себе серебристый взгляд, он готов забыть о проклятии. Да полно, есть ли оно? И вновь, забывшись, выводит на широком подоконнике: Tan fácil de amar — Так просто любить...

Когда приближается полночь, Рокэ достаёт гитару, намеренно оставив дверь кабинета чуть приоткрытой.

— Эр Рокэ? Монсеньор? — Ричард стоит на пороге, привлечённый непривычными для его уха звуками. Один Леворукий знает, где его носило. — Что это?  
— Это гитара, юноша. Она плачет в ваших руках, когда вы грустите, и смеётся, когда вы счастливы. Хотите послушать?  
— Да, — Дикон смущённо опускается в кресло и тянется к бокалу, получив безмолвное разрешение своего эра.  
— Ну, что ж...

И Рокэ готов начать игру.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
